Very Perfect
by Winterlude
Summary: The title is not a grammar mistake... the Weasley family welcomes little Lily Potter. Now edited. Please, R&R!


'Ginny Weasley! I mean, Ginny Potter! Ginny Weasley Potter! I don't know how she checked in! I'm looking for Ginny Potter! Do you know where she is?' Molly screamed. She couldn't believe that. Her youngest daughter was delivering her youngest grandaughter somewhere in that big hospital and she wasn't there to help her. If Molly hadn't been the respectful mummy she had always been she would have sweared or cursed that stupid receptionist.

'I'm sorry ma'am' the stupid woman was answering 'I can't help you.'

'It's my daughter!' Molly yelled 'Red haired! With a very big tummy!'

'I can't help you, ma'am. Just sit there, and I'll call you when I know something.'

'She's delivering a baby! My youngest grandaughter!'

'Congratulations. Now, if you sit there...'

'I can't sit there! I don't want to sit there! Oh, where is everybody?'

'Who, ma'am?'

'My family! Have you seen a large amount of red heads going somewhere?'

'A large amount... and a blonde woman with them?'

'Yes! Yes!'

'And a man without an ear?'

'Yes!' Molly was literally jumping up and down. Oh, why she had forgotten her coat and her family had gone to the hospital without her?

'And your daughter's husband is a man with black hair?'

'YES, YOU MORON! Yes! Where did they go?'

'There's no need to be... Oh, God, was he Harry Potter?'

'TELL ME WHERE THEY WENT!'

'Jeeze, Harry Potter passed here and I didn't recognise him.'

'TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BLOW THE HOSPITAL UP!'

'That way' she said, pointing right.

* * *

Molly entered in the corridor. She could hear in the distance people screaming and someone laughing. My family, she thought.

And then she saw them. Six red haired men and a black haired one were pacing the corridor. The oldest one was talking to a nurse.

'My daughter is in there!' he yelled.

'Yes, she's been there for ages. What is she doing?' the black haired man added shaking.

'Maybe delivering a baby' the nurse tried to joke.

'Don't dare to joke!' another man yelled 'This is no time for jokes! My little sister is in there, so... just don't joke!'

'Are you really saying this, George? Have you really said that there's a time that it's not for jokes? God, I wish I had recorded that.'

'Percy, you stupid prat, aren't you concerned for Ginny?' another man screamed.

'SHUT UP!' Molly roared.

Everybody suddendly stood quiet.

'Hello, Harry dear' she added with a sweet smile.

'Erm... hello Molly.'

'Arthur, stop bothering the nurse. Ron, of course Percy does care for Ginny. Percy, don't tease your youngest brother. Where are your wives?'

'Inside' Bill muttered.

'Why are they inside? Why can't we just come in?' Charlie added.

'Yes, it's not fair' Percy remarked.

'You... oh God'

'What?' the men said all together.

'Where are the children?'

'Which children?' Bill asked.

'Are you stupid or what? WHERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN?'

The five men gulped. They had managed to lose their children. Their respective wives were going to kill them. They had lost their children.

'Victoire! Dominique! Luis!'

'Teddy! James! Albus!'

'Fred ! Roxanne!'

'Molly! Lucy!'

'I still have my child! I still have my child! I'm a better father than you all!'

'Of course you do, Ron. Hugo is just two months old. Where did you think he'd go?' Percy snorted.

'By the way, where's Rose?' George asked with a weird innocent look on his face.

'OH MERLIN! Rose! Rose!'

The oldest man was sitting on the chair, with his head in his hands. 'I lost my grandchildren! I lost my grandchildren! I managed not to lose seven children and now I lost my grandchildren!'.

Molly couldn't believe to her eyes. And neither could the nurse.

'Ma'am,' she told Molly, thinking she was the sanest one in the group 'What happened?'

'These stupid morons lost their children.'

'They lost...'

'Yes. They're smart children, you know. They probably escaped when nobody was looking'

'But how old are they?'

'Oh, the youngest ones are two. The oldest is nine'

'Two years old? Oh my... How many?'

'They're 11.'

'Eleven?!' the nurse was almost collapsing. Eleven. Children. Lost. On. Her. Floor.

'But why, why did you bring your children in here?'

'Why we shouldn't have?' Molly said, raising her eye-brow.

'We love our children.' Billy said.

'And when a new member arrives, everybody comes to say welcome.' Ron added.

'Yes, but now we've to find them' Harry said.

'Let's split in groups.' George proposed.

'Yes, I agree.' Percy said.

'LET'S GO!' Molly screamed.

With her eyes wide open the nurse saw the eight people splitting in groups and going in different directions.

* * *

Inside the room, the situation wasn't much calmer.

'Ginny, push!' Audrey was screaming.

'Oui, pousse!' Fleur added.

'Speak English!' Angelina yelled.

'Don't tell me what I have to speak. Zat was rude.' Fleur screamed even louder.

'Don't scream!' Hermione screamed.

'I want mum' Ginny whined.

'Yes, where the hell is Molly?' Audrey yelled.

'I can speak whatever language I want!'

'But you won't be understood if you do!'

'I want mum!'

'Ginny, push!'

'DON'T SCREAM!'.

Nobody said a word.

The doctor, who had been trying to deliver the baby without knowing how to shut those women up, realized it was his moment.

'Erm... Mrs. Potter?

'Yes?' Ginny asked.

'I can see the head.'

'HE CAN SEE THE HEAD!' the five women yelled.

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later, everything was over.

The eleven lost children had been found and put in a corner, with the order not to move.

The wives had reached their husbands, without knowing what had happened.

One by one after Harry all the Weasleys went to meet the new baby.

They all stated she was beautiful.

Molly crying said she was perfect.

Teddy said that she wasn't just perfect, but very perfect.

Hermione told him that he couldn't say very perfect.

Ron had told Hermione not to be a perfectionist.

George agreed with Ron.

Percy agreed with Hermione.

Molly told them to shut up and to look at the baby.

Arthur said that she looked exactly like Ginny when she was born.

Victoire asked Bill how she had looked when she was born.

Bill answered that she had looked very perfect.

Hermione tried to say something, but Ron looked at her.

Charlie said that newborn dragons look wonderful.

Fleur said that no dragon could be more beautiful that her children.

Molly told them to shut up.

James finally asked if the baby was going to have a name or if they were going to call her 'the baby' for all her life.

All the family looked at Harry and Ginny.

And they said that her name was Lily.

And everybody, Hermione included, said that it was a very perfect name.

**A/N: REVIEW (my first attempt to write an hilarious fanfiction)!!**


End file.
